


Watching lights around us fill the night.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Candles, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First Anniversary, Fluff, Gentleman Raphael, Hotel Dumort, Insecure Simon, Insecure Simon Lewis, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Moonlight, POV Simon, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roof of the Hotel Dumort, Rough Kissing, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Vampire Simon, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of their first anniversary together Simon wonders if Raphael even remembers, but the elder makes sure to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching lights around us fill the night.

**Title:** Watching lights around us fill the night.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Simon/Raphael  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** The night of their first anniversary together Simon wonders if Raphael even remembers, but the elder makes sure to surprise him.  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Title © Donny Montell and Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Posted late but Written for the third week of the [SHWritingchallenge](http://shwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Since Simon and Raphael had got together, after clearing the air and moving slowly after he helped Clary and Isabelle free Camille, the fledgling had been trying not to pressure the other into anything. Especially when it had been an accident for their first kiss, their first real date had been a disaster and a night of nightmares had been the reason behind Simon moving into Raphael’s suite so he didn’t wake the rest of the hotel. 

After all that he knew his boyfriend wasn’t exactly the sentimental type, the kind that made a big deal out of monthly anniversaries in the beginning as became clear when they reached six months and there was no romantic gestures. No meal out, not that either of them could even eat, or late walks around central park which seemed to have become a demon hot spot. Not that Simon couldn’t be the romantic one, after all how else do you think he eventually won Raphael back if not for the fact he serenaded him outside the hotel every night for a fortnight until his voice was hoarse and he’d embarrassed himself in front of the entire clan.

But as stated before he was leaving everything in Raphael’s court, even if he tried not to fixate on being wined and dined being something he would love to experience with the clan leader if only because it would show that he really cared. Still despite that he wasn’t the kind to nag or pry to get what he wanted. If Raphael wasn’t that kind of guy then who was he to force otherwise?

Still the night before their one year anniversary he laid on his side next to Raphael in what had long since become their bed even if they had only ever used it to sleep, his gaze lingering on the sleeping features of the elder that always looked so angelic when he wasn’t actively frowning at something or wearing the mask of a clan leader. Still before he could stop himself his was grazing the other’s cheek with his fingertips as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips that he felt Raphael respond to deeply but sleepily.

“Um….what time is it?” Raphael murmured, as he rubbed at his eyes while looking blearily at his fledgling for the reason his sleep was disturbed.

“Still early. I didn’t mean to wake you but you just looked so perfect laying there…” Simon said with a soft smile.

“You look perfect too when you’re sleeping, I think it’s the only time when you aren’t talking.” Raphael yawned, offering him a sleepy smile to dull the blow of his words as he brushed Simon’s cheek with a kiss before rolling on to his side. “Go back to sleep _Mi Amor_.”

Simon curled up to Raphael’s body with his chest against the other’s back and nipped the nape of his neck with his fangs before resting his forehead to his shoulder blade as he let sleep consume him again.

When he woke there was no sign of Raphael beside him not that that was uncommon as there was always something demanding his attention. Still he never woke Simon for a goodbye no matter how many times Simon tried to tell him he wouldn’t mind if he did. Instead he’d leave a rather thorough bruise on the side of his neck to let him know he was thinking of him, that the fledgling couldn’t believe he always managed to sleep through.

But when he rubbed his eyes and rolled over to see what the damage the other had caused to his neck in the mirror he found a note on Raphael’s pillow waiting for him. He frowned as he picked it up and laid on his back in the centre of the bed to read it. 

_'Simon,_  
_I’m going to be busy most of the night with meetings and paperwork_  
_but if you’ll meet me on the roof at midnight I promise I’ll make it up to you ;)_  
_Te Amo,_  
_Raphael'._

Simon sighed as he brushed his fingers to either side of his neck and sure enough didn’t feel the twinge of pain from Raphael’s lips and fangs on the skin.

“Damn right you’re making it up to me.” Simon groaned under his breath as he screwed the note up into a ball and aimed it for the trash can near Raphael’s dresser at the bottom of the bed. The trash can that he missed, as always, before getting up to reluctantly dress for the night ahead.

XOX

For most of the night Simon hung around with Lily and Elliot while having his feeds, complaining about the fact his other half wasn’t going to want to celebrate their anniversary. He knew that for a vampire a year was barely anything in the grand scheme of their several decades long existence but for him and Raphael the fact they had got this far with the bad start in their relationship was important surely. Or at least that’s what he tried to tell the couple who exchanged glances between themselves.

“Maybe it’s just a vampire thing Baby. Me and Elliot have been together at least 200 years, after the first 25 you just stop celebrating.” Lily shrugged as she and Elliot toyed with their fingers on the couch.

“I mean once you’ve found the soul you know you’re going to spend eternity with until one of you turns to dust it doesn’t exactly seem so necessary as if you were mundanes.” Elliot agreed, resting his cheek against the other’s shoulder.

“So you’re basically saying it’s going to be like this for the rest of our relationship for however long it lasts?” Simon asked, feeling despondently as he sunk down into the chair opposite them.

“Maybe. Not that it means he loves you any less, I’m sure he shows you that in other ways.” Elliot soothed.

“He hasn’t even said that to me yet.” Simon murmured, the pair casting the other a look before turning back to the fledgling.

“Oh I’m sure he does Simon, Raph just keeps his emotions close to his chest that’s all. Just don’t give up on him because he isn’t the most touchy feely person in the world.” Lily said, offering him a reassuring smile.

“I’m glad one of us is so sure of that because the way things are right now I highly doubt he’ll ever say those words to me.” Simon said, staring at the ceiling.

When it came to meeting Raphael on the roof he wasn’t sure whether to go through with it up until an hour before when he changed into another shirt, not knowing what he was going to find or why Raphael wanted to meet him there. But at least they could enjoy some part of their anniversary together even if Raphael had obviously forgotten.

The roof of the DuMort was a place he’d never been to before, mostly because the couple of top floors were empty and abandoned mid construction after a fire so no-one could cohabit them even if they wanted to. He knew because he’d heard Raphael complaining about that fact many times since they’d got together, so when he reached the top floor and found the door to the steps to the roof thankfully open and held open with a couple of cinder blocks. He let out a deep breath to restrain the urge to say something to ruin things when that seemed like his specialty and started the walk up the steps.

The first thing that caught his eyes was a tea light candle lit on the wall opposite the door causing him to frown as he got close to it, the flame flickering slightly in the wind. But when he got to the top of the steps there was another beside it, in fact a whole trail of them following the edge of the roof. It wasn’t until he rounded the corner that he spotted the table with a couple of larger lit candles sat in the middle and two ornate antique chairs from Raphael’s office either side of the table rested on a Persian rug.

A soft smile crossed his face as he spotted Raphael murmuring to himself nervously, the candle light combined with the moonlight showing him in one of his best suits with his hair styled immediately making Simon feel under dressed.

“What’s all this?” Simon asked, causing Raphael to turn to him and a bright smile to cover his face as Simon approached him with his hands pushed into the pockets of his jeans.

“Happy anniversary Simon.” Raphael said, grazing a hand to the fledgling’s cheek when he was in a close enough proximity to him.

“You remembered.” Simon breathed, letting himself be reeled into Raphael’s arms and their lips meeting gently.

“Of course I remembered. How could I possibly forget the night you came back into my life?” Raphael murmured, resting his forehead against the others.

“I thought you’d forgotten, or just didn’t want to celebrate it. But obviously I was wrong.” Simon smiled, Raphael’s arm wrapping around his waist to rest on the small of his back as he led the way towards the table.

“Yes, you were so wrong. I could never forget anything to do with you.” Raphael said, pulling a chair out for Simon, his old manners making Simon blush a little as their lips caught in an intense kiss before moving to take his own.

“But Lily and Elliot…” Simon began as he sunk into his chair.

Raphael scoffed and rolled his eyes as he retrieved two blood cocktails with the smaller table behind him littered with melting candles to rival the ones on the table in front of them.

“I wouldn’t listen to whatever those two said to you, they were just trying unhelpfully to throw you off so it would be a surprise. They celebrate their anniversary every year without fail, have done ever since I joined this clan as a fledgling.” Raphael grinned, setting the cocktails down on the table in front of them.

“Well it was definitely a surprise I’ll give you that much. If I’d known this was what you had planned I would have made more of an effort than just my superman t-shirt and jeans.” Simon said, taking the glass Raphael handed him.

“You look amazing whether you’re in a suit or one of your ridiculous t-shirts and jeans _mi amor_.” Raphael smiled, lacing the fingers of their free hands together, “So let’s make a toast, to the last year and an eternity of many more.” 

“I’ll drink to that.” Simon smiled, clinking his glass with Raphael’s before taking a sip.

The two continued to talk about everything and nothing since it seemed like it had been weeks since they’d hand an actual date among all that was happening in the Shadow world. It was the best anniversary that Simon could have possibly asked for, knowing there would be many hundreds more if he had his way that they could celebrate with parties and ‘dinners’ in posh restaurants.

By the time their cocktail glasses were emptied Raphael had led him from the table to one of the walls lined with candles to show off the view of the city, which was spectacular with all the lit up buildings against the horizon. 

“So this is why you chose up here instead of your room huh?” Simon murmured into Raphael’s shoulder, the Elder’s arm around his waist bringing him closer and pecking a kiss to his lips.

“Well, partly that and also because I knew no-one would interrupt us up here. We so rarely get to spend some time alone together.” Raphael murmured into his ear.

“Um, well that too…” Simon smiled as he felt Raphael’s fangs grazing against the side of his neck, causing a shiver of longing through his body. In all the time they’d been together they’d never managed to get further than literal necking sessions and the odd hand job, but Simon could tell that tonight was going to be different. He could just feel it.

“Simon?” Raphael whispered, bringing him from his thoughts.

“Hm?” Simon sighed, taking a glance at Raphael’s profile.

“You know how much I care about you don’t you?” Raphael asked gently.

“Of course and I feel the exact same way about you.” Simon said, lacing their fingers together idly.

“But there’s something I’ve been putting off saying because I was looking for the right time and the right words...” Raphael said, stopping mid sentence like he knew he would start rambling as badly as Simon had the tendency to do if he didn’t.

“OK? Well what ever it is you know you can tell me.” Simon assured, brushing his thumb soothingly over the back of Raphael’s hand.

Raphael let out a breath and licked his lips, letting them part as he tried to voice the words on the tip of his tongue which still seemed to be refusing to appear.

“Hey, Raph, there’s no pressure OK? Just tell me when you’re ready.” Simon soothed, though his heart woud have been racing in his chest if it were able at the possibilities of the words the other was struggling with.

Raphael swallowed and nodded, before the words hoarsely left his lips for the first time in front of the other. “I love you Simon.”

Simon stiffened slightly before turning around in his arms to meet his gaze “Say that again?”

“I love you _Mi Amor_ , I love you so much and I know I should have told you sooner but…” 

Simon silenced him with a deep kiss, their foreheads rested together when he pulled back. “None of that stuff matters Raph. I knew in my own way…and I love you too more than anything.”

A bright smile lit up Raphael’s face as he pulled Simon towards him by his shirt for another deeper kiss, Simon’s arms circling around his neck as he deepened it hungrily with fangs splitting lips and tongues grazing each other that had him panting with unneeded breath as he pulled away.

“Didn’t you say something about owing me for this morning?” Simon panted, his gaze fixated on the other’s lips longingly.

“Oh I’m sure I can do much better than that. Let’s go to our room so I can show you yeah?” Raphael groaned into the skin of Simon’s neck as he entangled their fingers and began to pull Simon in the direction of the stairs.

“Oh definitely, lead the way.” Simon grinned, Raphael taking it as a challenge as he lead him down the stairs, leaving the rooftop still lit by thousands of candles he’d get Lily to put out while he worried about everything the next night.

The only thing in his mind at that moment was the fledgling he was sure he was going to spend the rest of this life with if either of them had their own way.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](http://redtintedhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
